


Five things Donna wishes the Doctor had never told her

by Jadesfire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For NNWest</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things Donna wishes the Doctor had never told her

**Author's Note:**

> For NNWest

1.That the TARDIS corridors potentially contained every room from every planet, anywhere, ever, because she wasted a month looking for the Haagen Daaz cafe and a decent hairdresser's.

2\. That the strange purple stuff she'd just eaten were the entrails of a wasp-like insect and that they would give her immunity to the common cold. What she actually wishes is that he'd told her that before they left the restaurant because she would have had a second helping.

3\. That the Nacree greet each other by French kissing. She might not have believed the truth, but at least she would have been warned.

4\. That the incredible light show visible from the Yerilior peninsular was the death of a galaxy, millions of light years away. Somehow, knowing that billions of people were dying took the edge off the beauty.

5\. That male seahorses were the ones that get pregnant, because that was just plain weird.


End file.
